Seeing is Believing
by Hellmouth23
Summary: There are some things you don't want to see, but what happens when you don't have a choice. JATE AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing is Believing**

**Okay I know I must be a horrible person and all for posting another new fic when I've got the ones I've posted to still finish but half term is coming up for me which means I'll have the time to catch up with them. I promise. In the meantime here's something that came to me after I saw the movie that inspired me to do this fic in the first place.**

**Chapter 1**

(Somewhere in Australia – Late 2003)

"_4 8 15 16 23 42"_

"_We need you."_

"_Live together die alone."_

"_We're the good guys."_

"_Dharma…."_

"STOP IT!!" the distressed man shouted as he awoke grasping the sides of his head to hopefully stop the relentless voices that dwelled within. Voices he still couldn't put faces to and he didn't want to anyway because it would make him more crazy than he already was.

Even with the spontaneous choice of a new and fairly desolate location, the voices still failed to leave him alone. If anything they had strengthened to get their messages across.

_What was the message and why was he the one getting them in the first place?_

Of late his life had hit an all time low. He lost his job, his friends and his fiancé was also forced to part ways with him due to his constant convincing of her that this reality he kept seeing existed as clear as day. She of course saw the interpretation of this reality as something else together, and that seemed to be it for her as a result.

Now he was completely alone with the exception of these people crowding his aching brain.

He couldn't even begin to fathom who or what it was they wanted from him. All he did know is that they were relentless in their pursuit to make him see or perhaps believe in something he had no recollection of whatsoever, and the hints he was issued with confused him even more.

Ever since his accident everything had changed for him and acquiring this new ability along with it all was just the icing on the cake he really didn't need. Still he begrudgingly accepted it and lived with it's effects for the first year or so. Thankfully he still had the support of a select few to keep him sane during that time. Then the magnitude of these visions suddenly changed and almost grew to a new strength a few weeks ago. Today seemed to be the worst.

Come to think of it was there some sort of relevance to a specific day it abruptly changed?

With that in mind he looked at the date on his watch and then counted back the days to when this all started.

_22_ _nd_ _September._

The date sparked next to nothing for him, but for some reason it seemed to stand out in his mind.

"Listen" a voice suddenly filled the air of the small room he was in and he was left with no other option but to lift his head and regard the presence.

The person was turned away from him and judging by the height and proportion he could tell that it was a boy about 12 or 13 if he were to roughly estimate.

He wasn't sure whether to respond or close his eyes to dismiss it as yet another moment of craziness. However what stopped him from doing so was when the person kept on saying the same thing while slowly turning around to face him.

"Wha….."

"Listen" the person repeated for a third time while approaching him, and when the figure was within two feet of where he stood, it more or less warned him one last time before exploding in the form of a murky substance with an impressive strength that physically threw him back a few paces.

It was at least ten minutes or so before he allowed himself to take the next breath, let alone open his eyes to gauge his present surroundings. Thankfully it was back to normal but it still didn't ease the horror of what he just experienced.

Why is this bloody happening to me?

What have I done to deserve it?

"I need a drink" he told himself, feeling that a little alcoholic relief may just be the best cure at the moment. So with that he lifted himself off the bed he had secluded himself to and vacated his dingy apartment to seek the nearest Bar.

The moment he stepped out, he was overwhelmed with a weird chill and when his eyes searched for it's source, they suddenly landed on a person he had seen many times in his "visions" as he interpreted them as. Although seeing this person for real was a lot for him to take in, but never the less he snapped himself out of the initial shock and strived to then take note of what the person was currently saying as they stood on the other side of the road.

Without paying a second thought to the utter weirdness of this scene, he walked towards the person not even checking to see the car that was now heading straight for him.

The last thing he did see before his heart made it's final thumps of life was the image of a woman he ceased to forget or move on from. No matter what happened between them she was and would always be the love of his life.

Till death do they part, even if they never got the chance to officially marry and have the life that fairytales were made of.

"I love you." The voice spoke in a tone he had become more than familiar with. He wasn't imagining things this time, it was really her.

"I……I love you Penny." he barely got the chance to say before his body seized to function anymore and then shut down.

(Meanwhile - On the other side of the world)

"He failed" an almost soulless voice affirmed the higher power they were presumably working for.

"When one door closes another will open." the second voice encouraged the first with a smile that couldn't be interpreted as anything else but creepy.

**So a mysterious start and Jack will make his debut in the next chapter with a little surprise that was somewhat hinted in this chapter, specifically at the end. The time setting was also done for a specific reason which will be revealed later on.**

**So what's the verdict guys? Continue or stop here?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know the first chapter wasn't all that cheerful but maybe this instalment will start to explain ****things a little further and this may not be the last we'll even "see" of Desmond.**

**A big thank ****you to the people who reviewed and I eagerly hope to see more.**

**Chapter 2**

(Los Angeles – A few months later)

He had seen many things in his life but that sense of vision changed considerably the day of the accident exactly 14 years ago. An accident that nearly cost him his life, but he somehow learned to live with what he did unfortunately loose in the bargain.

As the years matured, so did the other senses that naturally took over to give him a good sense of physical direction with certain things. Suffering a tragedy such as the one he so unexpectedly endured gave him a whole new aspect on life as well. Particularly in the sense of how greatly it should be nurtured because you never know when it can be taken away from you.

With that in mind he took it upon himself to make a difference and planned to start his own business that stayed with the traditional methods of therapy but approached it in a way that was more hands on and relatable.

However a dream like that was easier said than done and with all the legal procedures to consider he found it relatively hard to make that dream a reality. Thankfully he had an equally strengthened determination that failed to make his physical disability an issue if it even were one to begin with in his opinion.

What he needed to do now was convince everyone else of that. At first he was genuinely grateful for the helping hand he was constantly offered, but all it did now was remind him of what he lost. What he knew he would never get back unless a miracle materialised out of nowhere.

He was affirmed that the chances of finding a matching donor for his condition at this stage were slim to none, but at the same time he was told that it wasn't completely impossible to find one.

5 years down the line and he was still maintaining that sense of hope, and if it weren't for his sister then he knew he would have given up a long time ago.

In a way he knew that she took some of the blame for what happened and no matter how much he assured her that it wasn't, she still stayed adamant in her mission to give him the ultimate gift. The ability to let him see the things she had been telling him about all this time. She wanted him to see it all and with that in mind she secretly vowed to herself that he would not only give her away at her wedding, but he would also physically see every moment progressing up to that. Most of all she wanted him to see the next generation of their family, her three year old son Aaron. A boy who was so like his Uncle that it really made her think whether they had some kind of connection even though they had never really met, apart from the phone conversations they had.

Living in another country altogether made it considerably hard for her to constantly commute and putting a fussy toddler in the middle of it all would only create unnecessary problems as a result. Much to her relief he understood yet still remained secretly anxious about meeting the little guy. According to what Claire had told him he was every bit as mischevious as he was when he was Aaron's age, and as much as the similarity made him smile it also saddened him to know that he would never get to see any of that.

Never the less he focused on the hope that that would happen one day, and with the aid of Claire's constant assurance he was well on the way to seeing it as a very strong possibility.

Today started out like any other for one Jack Shepherd. Since his life long dream to become a Doctor like his late Father had to be abandoned for the most obvious reason, he settled for something else that stayed along the same lines of the profession but relied more on voluntary work. The kind that somewhat sufficed his need to fix and in a way this spontaneous change of profession came as a blessing in disguise. A blessing that issued him with a nice circle of friends who never once judged or treated him any differently, and it was things like that that made him love his life and current job so much. The fact that there were still people in the world who cared more about what was on the inside rather than the exterior. Still it didn't veer him away from what he wanted to originally achieve from this experience.

--

He was hit with a weird feeling this morning that he couldn't seem to interpret, and before he could pay anymore attention to it the phone rang. He debated about picking it up or letting the answering machine get it instead, but yet again he was overwhelmed with the unexplainable need to answer it.

"_What do I go with?"_

"Hello." He answered in a tired yet somewhat attentive manner to the voice on the other end of the line.

Within seconds however that tired expression transformed into one of pure shock. So much so that he had to ask the person to repeat what they had just said.

"It's true Mr. Shepherd. We found a matching donor."

* * *

**Now can you guess who the matching donor is? **

**It was considerably hard for me to write Jack as blind in this fic mainly cause I'm so used to making him the Doctor with the desperate need to fix things, and hopefully if this fic is given the chance to progress it will touch on some of those qualities but create new ones alongside it as well.**

**The next chapter will be considerably longer and will hint at Kate's role in this fic. That's if you guys want there to be another chapter in the first place...**


End file.
